Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Embarking From Baldur's Gate
Farewell-poi.png|Ducal Palace|linktext=City Exterior|link=File:Farewell-poi.png Hooded Man *Disturbing Implications* After we’ve done all we need in the city, return to the third floor of Ducal Palace. Corwin will warn us that once we leave the Baldur’s Gate we will not be returning. Once back in our room we are met by a Hooded Man '''who poses more questions than he reveals answers. We must be alert for his presence on our journey. Important Events '''Imoen doesn’t want us going after the Shining Lady. Unfortunately, there’s little else we can do. A crafty plot-forwarding device! This is a bittersweet moment in the game as Imoen reveals she is not coming with us and she will not play an active role in our party throughout this journey. Other than how we choose to say goodbye, our only option is to embark to face the Shining Lady, Caelar Argent. *Skie’s Grand Plan* Seriously, who couldn’t murder us in our sleep? First assassins, then the Hooded Man, now Skie all break into our room with zero resistance. Skie wakes us in the middle of our sleep to tell us she’s joined the Flaming Fist under a false name to travel north when we leave the city. She asks us not to tell her, “daddy” Entar Silvershield. * Keep her secret safe * Ask to speak with Duke Entar Silvershield '''in private on the first floor of Ducal palace. He knows of '''Skie’s plans and expects us to protect her and bring her back in one piece (The Guard’s Ring +2). This is a responsibility we did not ask for. ''Editor’s Note: For this playthrough, I’m not going to discuss Skie’s secret with Entar.'' Wake up, you! Wake up! Come on, we have to get outta here! Safana, “''I got out of bed for this, and if there’s one thing I’m loathe to do in a bed, it’s getout of it.“ '''Dynaheir', “''The sooner we reach Dragonspear Castle, the sooner we shall learn whether thy father spawned Caelar, as well as thee and Sarevok.“ '''Rayphus Goodtree' – The paladin will keep an eye after our, “good-hearted” companions not currently in the party. Quartermaster Belegarm – I can buy and sell with him prior to leaving on the expedition. He has a couple notable items that are worth a look. * Bag of Holding * Buckler of the Fist +2 Viconia, Pfaug, & Patrescus *Recruitment Drive* Viconia: Viconia is willing to join us, much to the displeasure of her former traveling companion, Pfaug. ('-2 Reputation)'. There will be some kicking and screaming from the duergar as he believes he has some claim on the drow. We will be able to recruit her later if we choose. .]] Corwin, Audamar, & Rohma When we are ready, speak with Captain Corwin. We see her saying goodbye to her daughter '''Rohma who asks us if we are going to have to kill Caelar. Rohma tells us her mother doesn’t need anyone to take care of her as she’s capable of doing it herself. We will find out just how capable. Soon, if we’d like… We finalize our preparations and leave for the journey north (7500 quest xp). A noble will stop us and accuse of being a Bhaalspawn. * Confirm his suspicion and rally the cause (+1 reputation) * Ignore the crowd * *Confirm his suspicion and tell them to fear our wrath ('-1 reputation') Editor’s note: *This decision will have an impact on SoD’s epilogue. No matter how we choose we can always receive the default ending. However, to be able to receive the alternate ending it is important to stay consistently good OR evil. Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections